Jack's Tortuga
by Random
Summary: Jack's always loved Tortuga, but what happens when he goes there accompanied by a faithful crew and a girl he's attached to?


Author's Note: This is another random general Pirates of the Caribbean story. It involves most of the same characters, with two new additions. Merahi Ropan and Natalia Gavat. ((Mera and Lia)) I don't own ANYTHING in this story except for Mera. Natalia is owned by MorningGlory who gave me permission to use her character. This happens after the movie ends. The first chapter is more of.an introduction to the main story. It'll probably be a short story since I've got a LOT of stuff going on with school right now. But enjoy. Please review! Even if you want to add comments on how to improve it. I'm an English major.so please add comments. Thank you, Enjoy.  
  
Jack's Tortuga  
  
For Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew, it had been almost half a year since the original sailing out of Tortuga. And now finally, after many successful and unsuccessful looting plunders on the seas, they were finally coming back home for a few days rest on land.  
  
During their travels on the seas, a few familiar faces had joined their crew. Sir William Turner was now a high ranking member in Jack Sparrow's charge, as he joined the Black Pearl due to some unfortunate circumstances back in Port Royale. As first mate, Will was responsible for watching the rest of the crew, and checking in to make sure a mutiny was far from anyone's minds. Alongside Jack and Will was the unstoppable and infamous Anna Maria, who took half the claim of the Black Pearl as her ship, yet she still sailed under Jack's command, with the small hope that Jack had 'promised' to get her another ship someday. She decided in Tortuga to become in the market for one.  
  
Along the usual crew, including Mr. Cotton, Mr. Gibbs and others, two more girls had unsuspectedly joined the crew. One, Merahi Ropan, joined the last time the Black Pearl had sailed out of Tortuga. She preferred to go by Mera, and refused to take orders from anyone but Jack. Even then she would question him at times. But she was an expert con, able to trick or maneuver her way out of any situation and even into Jack's personal life. Only after two weeks of sailing, Mera had become his 'official' girl. Captain Jack was completely taken by her, but the deal was only sealed after Mera made him swear he wouldn't get too attached. Her reasoning was simple. Out at sea, someone could be lost in a moment's time. Even sticking to the Pirate's Code, many could be left behind. Mera wasn't going to be responsible for causing any trouble on the ship, especially if it revolved around her relationship with Jack.  
  
The other woman to join the ranks of the Black Pearl included a Polish girl picked off a merchant ship. She went by Lia to those who knew her, but as Miss Natalia Gavat to everyone else. She was a hard one to break as she was kidnapped from her ship. The only one she talked to was Will, but she said maybe one or two words to everyone else. She hated Captain Jack Sparrow and most of the time refused to talk to him. His mannerisms were odd and she felt he was a rude and despicable man. Will was definitely different then the rest of the pirates, Lia thought. He was the only one with the decency to help her when she needed it. And after the half of year sailing with Will, Lia was definitely more then a bit taken by him.  
  
That rounded out the new crew members, who didn't seem so new to the workings of piracy anymore. Now the landing in Tortuga brought more opportunities for them, such as more crewmembers, a second ship, and some peace and solid ground. After landing the ship right off the docks and setting up a small schedule of who was on guard, most of the crew headed onto the mainland for some much deserved time off. Among these heading off for some shore leave included the Captain himself, who had an eerie glare of ease as he staggered onto the docks.  
  
"Captain!" Anna Maria called as she followed a few feet behind Jack, "Where ye off te?"  
  
Jack turned and smirked, "I nevah reveal me secrets, love. Enjoy yer time on shore. Don't git inta anathin' I wouldn't wanna git ye out of."  
  
Anna wasn't amused. Jack knew what she was up to, but Anna knew nothing of what Jack was up to. She watched him walk off confidently for a moment and then turned around to look back at the ship, to see Mera finally making her way down the docks ahead of Will and Lia. She was about to mention something to Jack about waiting for Mera but kept it to herself. She wasn't about to cross the captain on his shore leave. No reason for her to want to make him angry.  
  
Mera caught up with Anna Maria and smirked a little, "He's off ta fin' some entertainment ain't 'e?" She shook her head, "Ow long we stayin'ere agin?"  
  
Anna shrugged, "We 'ave tonight ta go 'bout and be on our onezee but we report back on the ship tomorrah at noon. What? Ye ain't goin' wid the Cap'n out tonigh?"  
  
Mera frowned a little and kept walking down the dock, "Jis git me on the shore. I wanna feel the ground at me feet agin."  
  
Mera completely ignored Anna Maria's question on purpose. She said a quick goodbye and good luck to Anna before heading off in a separate direction then both Anna and Jack. Mera had just wanted to find herself a new sword and get something to eat. Earlier, Jack had decided he wanted some time alone and Mera agreed, with more reluctance then Jack appreciated. Mera doubted Jack's intentions were more than to get drunk and get into a fight or two. Or at least that's what she was hoping he was going to do. She had some small fears for what else his unaccompanied journey was going to entail, but in her heart she trusted him. And now more then ever, he was going to be testing that trust. This was the moment of truth, what would he do on his night alone in Tortuga? 


End file.
